Les Cullen, presque parfaits
by Claudiotte
Summary: "Famille chaleureuse et accueillante recherche jeune fille au pair pour s'occuper d' Emmett, 7ans qql heures par jour..." Ce que l'annonce ce ne précisait pas c'est que l'ainé était infect, Alice survoltée et Emmett prompt aux blagues foireuses.../UA.
1. Chapitre I

_Prologue._

« Famille chaleureuse et accueillante recherche jeune fille au pair pour s'occuper d' Emmett, 7ans qql heures par jour. Logement et nourriture à nos frais. Université proche. Expérience souhaitée. Demandez Esmée Cullen à la loge pour de plus amples informations. »  
Ce que l'annonce ne disait pas c'est que l'aîné était détestable, Alice survoltée et Emmet prompt aux blagues foireuses...

* * *

_Chapitre I : La famille Cullen est (presque) parfaite._

L'agitation dans l'aéroport me fit douter plus que je n'en avais besoin. Tout s'était enchaîné très vite. La fin de la Terminale, les adieux à Forks et aux amis que je m'y étais fait, l'université de Seattle, l'aménagement avec Jacob dans l'appartement de fortune. La rupture aussi. Douloureuse, mais nécessaire, pour nous deux. Et puis l'évidence que je ne pouvais continuer à vivre sous le même toit que mon ex-petit ami. Et puis l'annonce. Parfaite, exactement ce dont j'avais besoin. J'aimais à croire que le Destin avait plaçé ce bout de papier sur ma route, comme pour me dire « Vas-y, Bella, c'est la voie à suivre. ».

Et maintenant, à une semaine de la rentrée, je me retrouvais comme une conne, perdue dans l'aéroport de Seattle, (parce que j'avais fuis la ville pendant deux mois), à attendre que mon hypothétique famille parfaite vienne me chercher. Je n'avais pas de voiture, et au téléphone Mme Cullen s'était empressée de me proposer de venir me chercher. Ce que j'avais accepté.

Bon. Je survolais les gens qui se pressaient ça et là, à la recherche des Cullen.

Ils m'avaient envoyé une photo de famille ! Ouais. Mais je l'ai mise où, cette putain de photo ? Frénétiquement je fouillais mon sac à la recherche de la précieuse image. Tiens, ce papier froissé, là ? Oui.

Ils étaient cinq. Les deux parents, l'un à coté de l'autre, en arrière plan, main dans la main. Le mari, Carlisle, je crois (foutue mémoire défaillante !) couvait ses gosses d'un regard bienveillant, et la mère souriait avec une douceur qui aurait largement pu surpasser celle d'un fondant au chocolat. (la panique légère qui monte dans ma gorge me fait penser n'importe quoi, je vous l'accorde.) Devant eux, un gamin brun faisait les cornes derrière la tête d'une fille plus grande que lui d'un air malicieux. Emmet, je supposais. Sa soeur, Alice regardait droit dans l'objectif sans se soucier de quoi que ce soit, l'oeil brillant et une moue adorable sur le visage, quinze-seize ans, peut-être. Et à coté, un autre Cullen, dont j'ignorais le nom. Celui-là était plus vieux que les deux autres, je lui donnais, disons...vingt-cinq ans. Les parents ne devaient pas avoir plus quarante ans, pourtant. Indéniablement, il était de parenté avec Carlisle...Il était...parfait. Aussi grand et fin que le père de famille, les mêmes yeux extraordinairement verts. Il avait une espèce de tignasse cuivrée savamment coiffée-décoiffée -je doutais fortement qu'il puisse être parfait jusque dans sa coiffure- qui lui donnait un espèce d'air sauvage et viril. Le nez droit, les pommettes hautes, un sourire à couper le souffle. Il était beau, vraiment, dans une posture flegmatique- les mains dans les poches, la tête un peu inclinée vers le bas-putain, j'en aurais bien croqué un morceau.

Je me repris bien vite, parce qu'une masse venait de me percuter à pleine vitesse; manquant de me faire tomber et projetant ma valise vers le sol dans un bruit métallique. Baissant les yeux j'aperçus une tignasse noire comme la nuit, qui cascadait au niveau des reins de la fille – car oui, c'était une fille qui s'était jetée contre moins et qui manquait de m'étouffer dans une étreinte très..amicale. Alice ?

« Alice !»

Ah, ouais, je ne m'étais pas trompée. Une femme de taille moyenne avec un visage très chaleureux et avenant s'excusait d'un sourire peiné de l'attitude de sa benjamine, tout en s'approchant de moi. Un gamin -Emmet la devançait en rigolant. Le sourire qu'il m'adressa me désarçonna un peu. Plein de gentillesse avec un brin de malice qui me disait « je t'aime déjà, mais t'inquiètes tu vas en voir de toute les couleurs. »

La jeune fille consentit à me lâcher et se recula un peu. On aurait dit un lutin avec sa petit taille, son visage en pointe, et sa démarche sautillante. Je me força à sourire- car à l'instant j'eus très, très envie de remonter dans l'avion et de me terrer à Forks pour le reste de mes jours.

« Bonjour, tu es Isabella ? supposa Mme Cullen en me tendant la main qui ne canalisait pas sa fille par l'épaule.

- Bella » répondis-je machinalement -je n'avais jamais compris pourquoi mes parents m'avait affublé d'un tel prénom, qu'ils n'utilisaient jamais, soit dit en passant.

Je lui serrais la main qui signait le début de mon aventure chez les Cullen.

Le trajet se déroula sans heurts particulier, mis à part le fait qu'Alice avait insisté -à grands renforts d'oeillades suppliantes- pour se mettre à coté de moi et qu'Emmett projetait tout un tas de blagues à faire à son frère qui devait revenir de voyage dans la soirée- sans oublier de m'inclure dans ses plans diaboliques.

Esmée – j'avais compris d'où Alice tenait sa façon de vous faire plier, puisqu'elle m'avait quasiment contrainte à l'appeler par son prénom- me demanda comment s'était passé le vol, puis mes vacances, et enfin entra dans le vif du sujet.

« Je ne reprends le travail -je suis décoratrice d'intérieur (son regard exprimait la passion qu'elle nourrissait pour son métier, et un sourire naquit sur mes lèvres) que dans une quinzaine de jours, d'ici là, tu auras le temps de prendre tes marques (nouveau sourire). Mes horaires seront relativement flexibles, pour coïncider avec ton emploi du temps. Si un changement imprévu arrive, tu n'auras qu'à me téléphoner (encore un sourire. Elle n'arrêtait jamais, hein ?)

- Et... en quoi consistera mon travail ? fis-je, avec maladresse.

- Eh bien, j'ai besoin de toi pour aller chercher Emmett à la sortie de l'école, à 4h, -sauf si tu as cours bien entendu-, et Alice prend le bus. Ils peuvent très bien se débrouiller seuls, j'en suis consciente mais savoir que quelqu'un veille au grain, surtout avec Emmett (elle avait baissé la voix pour ne pas qu'il l'entende, mais on discernait très bien l'affection dans ses mots) me rassure. Donc. Le chercher à l'école, les faire goûter, les devoirs aussi. Je rentrerai vers 18h, tu pourra souffler un peu. Tu seras bien entendu libre de tes allers et venues, mais j'aimerais que tu me préviennes si tu ne rentres pas le soir...(je fronçais les sourcils d'incompréhension, elle me sourit avec chaleur par le rétroviseur) J'ai été étudiante, aussi, et pour une question de sécurité, si tu découches, qu'on ait au moins une idée d'où tu te trouves. En cas de problème. (j'échappais un rire nerveux, et acquiesçais. Cette femme était la gentillesse et la prévention incarnée) Tu as de l'expérience ?

- J'ai empêché mon père de se nourrir exclusivement de pizzas et d'hamburgers surgelés quelques années, la maison de crouler sous la poussière et je sais me servir d'une machine à laver.. Je ne sais pas si on peut appeler ça de l'expérience... » Je lui souris d'amusement.

Elle rit avec légèreté. « Pour ce qui est des tâches ménagères, je ne te demande pas de récurer la maison tous les jours, mais un coup de balai dans la cuisine, les machines... Le minimum vital. Bien sûr, si tu dois réviser pour un examen ou quelque chose dans le genre, tu en sera exempte.

- Vous êtes très gentille, Mme Cullen- Esmée. » me repris-je.

Elle hésita à me gronder et choisit de laisser couler. Je sentis le regard d'Alice sur moi et tourna la tête en sa direction. Elle m'envoya un sourire éblouissant.

« T'étudies quoi, Bella ?

- Littérature, et toi, tu veux faire quoi, plus tard ?

- Styliste ! Mais je ne suis qu'en première, pour l'instant.»

Je crus entendre un « Seigneur, non ! » provenant d'Emmett, assis à l'avant à coté de sa mère, -il avait déclaré, avec un sérieux extraordinaire, avant de monter, qu'étant le seul homme à participer au voyage, il était impensable qu'il monte à l'arrière et sa mère l'avait laissé faire avec un petit sourire, mais m'avait demandé avec appréhension si ça ne me dérangeait pas. J'avais secoué la tête négativement et ris au hurlement de joie d'Emmett.

La voiture – un 4x4 familial genre « cher-mais-pas-tape-à-l'oeil » ralentit en douceur et remonta une allée pavée entre deux immensités de pelouse. Des arbres ça et là, hauts, et majestueux, j'aperçus une cabane en bois dans l'un d'eux. Le chemin serpentait jusqu'à la maison. Enfin la villa. La bâtisse avait une taille impressionnante -et la maison de mon père à Fork aurait paru bien ridicule à coté- mais pas au point d'être écrasante. Un bloc, alliant bois et béton, sur trois étages, avec des pans de mur entièrement vitrés, qui débouchait sur un deuxième bloc, sur deux étages seulement, avec une terrasse ensoleillée au niveau du troisième et soutenue par un piller unique et de circonférence apréciable.

J'eus un coup de coeur pour cette maison. Je m'y sentais d'ores et déjà bien, elle invitait à entrer. Ouais. J'aimais déjà la maison des Cullen.  
Esmée me guida jusqu'à l'entrée, pendant qu'Alice et Emmet nous avaient devancées en hurlant quelque chose comme « Bella est arrivée ! Papa ! Bella est arrivée ! »  
Elle me sourit et me laissa passer la première.  
Je manqua de m'étrangler avec ma salive.

Tout était il donc parfait chez ces gens ?

Le hall, dont une baie vitrée savamment intégrée dans le bois, s'ouvrait sur le salon, grand et lumineux, dans un style épuré-mais-pas-catalogue-de-meubles. Il y avait de la vie. Un pull jeté sur le canapé en angle couleur taupe -couleur qui s'accordait à merveille avec le parquet en bois clair d'ailleurs, un journal négligemment oublié sur la table basse en verre. Une bibliothèque fournie et intégrée au mur derrière le canapé promettait monts et merveilles de littérature, et la cheminée – entre modernisme épuré et traditionnel « feu de bois » s'intégrait si bien que l'on oubliait qu'une cheminée en Californie était absolument inutile. Je remarquais qu'il n'y avait pas de télévision et jetait un oeil à Esmée, affairée à je-ne-sais derrière moi. Je découvris la cuisine en me retournant. Tout concordait. Moderne mais familiale, épurée mais chaleureusement accueillante. Je vous en passe la description. Elle me montra aussi la salle à manger- ouverte sur une vue magnifique du terrain et de la ville en contre-bas. Elle refusa mon aide pour la préparation du repas et appela Alice pour qu'elle me fasse visiter les étages ce que, bien évidement, la jeune fille s'empressa de faire.

Le deuxième accueillait le bureau de Carlisle, une « salle télé » -est-il nécessaire de préciser que l'écran plat et le home cinéma avait du coûter plus cher que ce que gagnait mon père (shérif de Forks ) en trois mois de salaire ? ; une « salle musique » elle m'apprit doctement que son cousin Edward (je tenais la réponse à mes questions. Edward était le neveu de Carlisle, pas son fils...était-il arrivé quelque chose à ses parents ?..) était un pianiste hors-pair et me promit de l'obliger à jouer dès qu'il rentrerait de son voyage – son clin d'oeil me fit sourire, et je glissais timidement qu'il serait peut-être fatigué. Bien évidement elle écarta cette possibilité d'un geste impérieux de la main. Il jouerait en rentrant, foi d'Alice. Cette gamine n'avait pas seize ans -j'avais appris entre temps l'essentiel de sa vie : sa date d'anniversaire le 21 décembre (elle m'avait glissé une oeillade genre « t'as pas intérêt à oublier »), sa passion exclusive pour la mode, et avait jugé, je cite ; « que ce jean foncé irait mieux avec un tee-shirt blanc, pour rester dans la simplicité qu'avec ce tee-shirt noir », parlé de ce que je devinais être son petit-ami Jasper. La chambre des parents enfin, puis nous montâmes au dernier étage. Elle arrêta (enfin) de parler et me laissa apprécier la beauté de la vue.

L'escalier débouchait sur un couloir large, donnant sur quatre portes de chaque coté, ce que je devinais être des chambres ou des salles de bain, et le fond du couloir était tout simplement ouvert sur le parc verdoyant, et à forciori, sur la terrasse en bois que j'avais aperçu de l'extérieur. Des puits de lumière ça et là, mon Dieu, c'était splendide.

« Ma chambre; c'est la dernière porte sur la gauche, et si tu veux tu peux te mettre en face. Nous partageons tous une salle de bain, mais j'ai réussi à la réserver pour nous deux seulement, Emmett et Edward se douchent en bas. » Elle me sourit avec fierté.

« Ton cousin habite toujours ici ? » croissais-je.

J'analysais ma question stupide et me traita mentalement d'idiote. D'où me venait ce ton alarmé ?

_« Peut-être par que Dieu va dormir à ...aller... quinze mètres de toi. _» me souffla une voix. Je l'étouffais consciencieusement et souris à une Alice secouant la tête de droite à gauche, un sourire de dérision affiché sur les lèvres.

« Techniquement oui, mais ces temps-ci il parlait de s'installer chez sa copine Tanya – comment penser qu'il était célibataire, Swan ? ;elle baissa la voix, mais à l'inverse de sa mère tout à l'heure, son ton indiquait clairement son animosité envers la- dite Tanya.- elle est parfaite et m'agace. Belle, grande et longiligne. Gentille et intelligente. Ah, j'oubliais, -elle ricana- intensément amoureuse d'Edward.. Elle tire des plans sur la comète, parce que je ne permettrais jamais que mon cousin se marie avec une fille comme elle ! Non, mais tu rends compte à quel point il va s'emmerder avec Miss-Perfection ? Je-

-Alice, ma chérie, tu vas finir par effrayer Bella. » fit une voix masculine, provenant de l'escalier. Je me retournait vivement et vit le père de famille, un sourire amical aux lèvres. Carlisle.  
Grand, svelte, quarante ans à tout casser, blond, médecin réputé. Il devait faire tourner la tête de plus d'une infirmière, mais à son attitude je doutais qu'il en eut conscience.

Il me serra la main, et déposa ma valise -énorme- à coté de moi.

« Carlisle, enchanté. Je crois qu'Alice t'a déjà fait un topo de la maison et de la famille-il rit affectueusement au regard noir de sa fille -Prends le temps de t'installer, nous mangeons dans une heure environ...Alice ? »

Elle me planta un baiser sur la joue avant de suivre son père. Je n'avais pas eu le temps d'en placer une, mais au fond, je ne sais pas si ça me dérangeait. Je n'étais pas douée pour combler les silences. Emmett surgit d'une chambre à pleine vitesse et je lui demandais où était ma chambre. Un peu perdue dans mes pensées je n'avais pas enregistré tout ce qu'Alice avait babillé. J'ouvris une porte sur la droite, celle qu'il m'indiquait avec un sourire serviable, découvris une chambre plongée dans le noir, mais n'eus pas le courage d'allumer la lumière. Je trébuchais contre un meuble me rattrapa maladroitement, et enfin, distinguais la fin de mon parcours du combattant. Le lit. Immense. Je m'affalais dessus et m'autorisa à céder un instant à la panique qui m'enserrait la gorge depuis que j'avais posé le pied à l'aéroport.

_Tout ira bien.  
__T'en sais rien.  
__La ferme. Tout ira bien._

Je dûs m'endormir un moment parce que je sursauta violemment lorsque la lumière s'alluma. Je dardais un regard alarmé vers la porte et découvrit un jeune homme, la main sur l'interrupteur, l'air aussi étonné que moi. La bouche en « o », les sourcils légèrement incurvés vers le haut, le regard curieux, Edward Cullen se demandait visiblement ce que je foutais-là.

Il fallait que je fasse quelque chose, mais actuellement je n'arrivais pas à décoller mes yeux de la vision qu'il offrait, le bras gauche toujours sur l'interrupteur. Je détaillais la finesse et la longueur de ses doigts, m'attardais sur le chemin sinueux et bleuté de ses veines, sous sa peau diaphane, découvris la délicatesse de sa musculature, l'angle parfait de son épaule, j'aperçus sa clavicule qui se devinait légèrement, dans le col rond de son tee-shirt noir, son cou- sa pomme d'Adam qui roulait sous une barbe de trois jours à tomber par terre, sa mâchoire carrée- signe d'une volontée puissante, sa lèvre inférieure, délicieusement courbée, et l'inférieure, plus fine et arrogante. Une fossette creusée dans sa joue droite – joueur. Son nez droit, simple éclair de génie d'un sculpteur franc et pressé. Ses pommettes hautes – la fierté. Ses yeux verts profonds- l'intensité d'un regard sans pareille. Son front parfait, sa tignasse légèrement trop longue peut-être...

Il bougea soudain, et m'arracha à ma contemplation. Il devait avoir l'habitude d'être détaillé de la sorte.

Une main longue et blanche vint s'attarder sur l'arrière de son crâne et il baissa légèrement le visage. Il avait l'air ennuyé, mais un sourire perplexe vint naître sur ses lèvres parfaites, et il vrilla son regard émeraude au mien.

« Tu es dans ma chambre. »

Sa voix. Seigneur. Basse, séduisante, un soupçon rocailleuse.

Il se racla légèrement la gorge devant mon absence totale de réaction. Je revins sur Terre et contemplais avec effarement les affres de ma stupidité.  
Je m'étais trompée de porte.  
Non.  
_Emmett m'avait indiqué la mauvaise porte._

Je sautais à bas du lit, manquais de ma casser une cheville dans ma précipitation. Je me rattrapa de justesse, mais je m'emmêla les jambes sur ma valise que je n'avais pas vue. Je m'étala de tout mon long par terre, lâcha un chapelet de jurons et me releva grâce au bureau que je découvrais à l'instant. La-dessus, je découvris que je n'avais pas de pantalon – j'avais du l'enlever pour ma sieste et que je lui présentais mes fesses, penchée sur mes avants bras, dos à lui dans une posture certes involontaire mais totalement suggestive. D'autant plus que j'avais mis une culotte « confortable », c'est à dire un dessous particulièrement « tue-l'amour » mais que vous ne pouvez vous résoudre à jeter parce que m'on est vriament trop bien sans ses vieilles culottes défraîchies.

Je me redressa, les joues en feu et m'excusa une bonne vingtaine de fois.

_Entrée en matière parfaite, bien jouée, Bella._

Il attendit que je remette mon jean pour s'approcher, les lèvres pincées pour ne pas rire.

Je regardais autour de moi pour ne pas l'affronter, et découvrit les étagères qui couraient tout le long d'un pan de mur, face à moi, couvertes de disques. -ah ouais, un musicien. Le mur de droite était une immense baie-vitrée- avec balcon s'il-vous plaît. Je remarquais qu'il faisait nuit et que la vue sur la ville était totalement fascinante. Tâches de lumières orangées, blanches, jaunes, rouges...

Le bureau était couvert de partitions inachevées, et de crayons mordillés. Une lampe simple, couverte de poussière trônait là, abandonnée.

Il se racla de nouveau la gorge, et je sursautais en me retournant. Je pris conscience de la proximité de nos corps et rougis de nouveau. Il souriait.

« Tu dois être Bella ? Edward, le neveu de Carlisle...Ta chambre est au bout du couloir à droite.

- Merci. Et pardon pour... »

Il m'offrit un sourire amusé et je me sentis fondre.

« Edward ? » fit une voix douce, indubitablement féminine.

Il se retourna, les sourcils froncés. Dans l'embrasure de la porte se tenait celle qui je supposais être Tanya, et décrivait comme l'ennemie publique de la population féminine numéro une.

Une silhouette élancée- elle devait faire une demi-tête de moins qu'Edward qui frôlait sans doute le mètre quatre-vingt. La poitrine menue. La taille étriquée. Les cuisses fuselées. Des jambes interminables, fines et musclées. La peau dorée, le visage gracieux, les yeux bleus lagons, les cheveux noirs, coupés à la garçonne. Un tee-shirt sans manches blanc et long, avec un logo clamant le caractère biologique du coton, un petit short noir.

Elle me dévisagea un instant, peu amicale. Elle m'ignora ostensiblement et s'adressa à Edward « Le repas est prêt »

Il la suivit sans un mot, ni un regard pour moi.

Il s'arrêta pourtant à la porte et se tourna vers moi, la main sur l'interrupteur -encore, le regard dur -énervé ? Son changement brusque d'attitude me désorienta passablement, et j'attrappa la poignée de ma valise rapidement.

« Je vais poser ma valise dans la bonne chambre » fis-je, une pointe d'amusement dans la voix, pour détendre l'atmosphère. Je regrettais immédiatement ma tentative d'humour au regard peu amène dont il me gratifia avant de disparaître dans les escaliers.

La chambre qu'on m'avait attribuée était décorée avec goût, mais je ne pris pas le temps de la détailler.

La famille était déjà à table quand j'entra dans la salle à manger.

Alice tapota la place vide à coté d'elle au bout de la table. Edward et son père discutaient avec animation, à l'opposé de ma place. Esmée venait de s'asseoir et grondait Emmett. A coté d'Edward, Tanya devisait avec un jeune homme que je ne connaissais pas, et qu'Alice dévorait discrètement des yeux, face à lui.

« Excusez-moi, je me suis endormie, fis-je avec un sourire d'excuse, le rouge aux joues.

- Ce n'est rien, Bella. Nous passions juste à table, répondit Esmée, toujours aussi chaleureuse – elle me désigna l'inconnu- Jasper, un ami d'Edward et de Tanya. »

Celui-ci hocha la tête en ma direction, un sourire amical aux lèvres. Je m'installais, confuse. Jasper devait avoir mon âge, c'est à dire vingt-trois ans, et à la façon dont Alice parlait de lui, je me l'étais représenté comme son petit-ami. Je lui jetais un regard étonné auquel elle répondit par un geste de la main, du style « Je t'expliquerai plus tard ».

« Eh bien, maintenant que nous sommes tous réunis, mangeons, » fit Carlisle.

Arrivés au dessert, Jasper se tourna vers moi, après un regard rapide à Alice qui buvait ses paroles comme du petit-lait.

« Alors, Bella...-j'acquiesçais mon prénom d'un sourire léger-, Esmée m'a dit que tu étais en Littérature ?

- Oui, je vais commencer ma quatrième année... »

La soirée se déroula le mieux du monde, chacun faisant des efforts pour m'intégrer à leur conversations- Edward et Tanya mis à part, l'un préférant le silence obstiné et l'autre le dédain de l'ignorance totale.

Jasper était quelqu'un de très intéressant et posé. Je l'entendis pas lever le ton de la soirée même quand l'opinion de son interlocuteur divergeait de la sienne. J'appris également qu'il étudiait l'art, ce qui correspondait à l'image qu'il donnait : grand et étroit de silhouette, les cheveux blonds et ondulés, qui lui retombaient sur le front. Son visage était harmonieux, ses traits fins, sa voix douce et apaisante. Habillé avec simplicité, il m'apparut comme quelqu'un de très sympathique.

Vers neuf heures, Esmée envoya Emmett se coucher, malgré ses tentatives désespérées pour grappiller quelques minutes de plus. Alice baillait aux corneilles mais insista pour rester.  
Jasper déclara qu'il devait partir, et elle le raccompagna à la porte après qu'il eut dit au revoir à la cantonade.  
Elle revint avec un petit air rêveur qui m'arracha un sourire et j'alla aider Esmée à débarrasser. Je quittais la cuisine quand Carliste vint y rejoindre sa femme, et leur souhaitant bonne nuit, je montais mettre un terme à cette journée forte en émotions.

« Alors ? m'harangua, Alice, dès que je fus sur le palier, impatiente. J'avais compris de quoi- enfin de qui elle parlait, mais m'amusait à la faire languir.

- Pardon ? répondis-je , l'innocence incarnée.

- Jasper ! Comment tu le trouves ? Ses yeux noirs pétillaient même dans le noir, du moins en avais-je l'impression.

- Tu...tu sors avec lui ? »

Je maudis mon hésitation et priais pour qu'elle ne le relève pas.

« Eh bien...-elle eut un rire un peu forcé- pas vraiment...mais...une fois, il m'a embrassé.

- Ah bon ?

- Il était sérieusement éméché, Alice. » fit la voix, cassante d'Edward derrière nous.

Sa soeur lui jeta un regard furibond, et je m'abstins de tout commentaire. J'avais bien compris qu'il y avait un lien entre dans la version d'Alice et l'attitude polie mais réservée de Jasper envers elle. Pourtant le ton suffisant qu'Edward avait employé m'énerva plus que de raison.

D'une part parce que en quelques heures je m'étais attachée à Alice -comment ne pas s'attacher à elle d'ailleurs ?, et que son attitude me renvoyait à ma propre adolescence avec l'indulgence tendre et amusée qui accompagne ces souvenirs, mais aussi parce que Edward avait été volontairement blessant avec sa soeur. Et ça, ça cassait le mythe.

Elle nous souhaita une bonne nuit un peu sèchement et claqua la porte de sa chambre.  
Je soupirais.

« Un commentaire, peut-être ?, fit-il, sur le même ton.

- Je ne me permettrais pas, avançais-je, sarcastique.

- T'as l'air d'avoir envie, pourtant... Vas-y, _Bel__la -_il insista sur mon prénom d'une intonation qui le rendait ridicule.

- Puéril. » Lâchais-je en me détournant.

Il saisit mon poignet et serra assez fort pour que j'aie mal. Il ne me faisait pas peur, mais je détestais les contacts physiques.

« Lâche-moi, sifflais-je entre mes dents.

- Répète.

- Un problème, Ed' ? »

Tanya. Il me lâcha, comme si je l'avais électrocuté et s'engouffra dans sa chambre, en claquant la porte. C'était une manie, chez eux ?

Je m'endormis avant de toucher mon matelas.  
Au vu de la moitié d'après-midi que j'avais passé chez les Cullen, la journée de demain me faisait presque peur...

* * *

Verdict ? Une ébauche d'histoire que me trotte dans la tête depuis un moment, j'espère que ça vous a plus, cher (chère, chers, chères) lecteur (lectrice, lecteurs, lectrices).

Haha !

Bises.


	2. Chapter II

_**Bella, 23 ans, étudiante en Littérature à l'université de Seattle, a été engagée comme jeune fille au pair chez les Cullen, pour « garder Emmett », qui a sept ans. Le soir de son arrivée, Bella s'est malencontreusement trompée de chambre, celle d'Edward, évidement (merci Emmett) et s'est pris la honte de sa vie (pour l'instant). Edward a été particulièrement froid envers elle après que sa petite amie Tanya eut fait interruption dans la chambre. Pour parachever le tableau du petit con arrogant, il n'a pas été très délicat envers Alice, sa cousine, ce qui a engendré un premier, minuscule clash entre Bella et lui...**_

_**Lilichoco : Alice a 17 ans. Raide dingue de Jasper, qui lui...bref, on attend la suite...**_

_**Maayberry : Les affres de la technologie...**_

_**Sol'River : Ton message ressemble à ceux que je laisse en général. Surtout le ouais ouais ouais. J'ai bien rigolé. :)**_

_**Adore Youu : Mais je te connais, toi ? -va vérifier.- Oui, effectivement. Tu m'suis, hein ? Non, je rigole, ça me fait plaisir. :)**_

_**Un grand merci à tous les autres qui m'encouragent et ralentissent le délai d'attente entre deux chapitres (j'écris au fur et à mesure, alors publication aléatoire, pardonnez-moi.)  
**__**C'est à dire :**_

_**Ghoul, Reve03sinistre, Floraline, Lele64500, Lyllou, Sophie, Kikinette, Titine, Amimi, Petite vampirette, Acoco, Jelis, Nana, Love-Robert, Phika 17, Lucie 62170, Bellaandewardamour, Tony-35, Alicia, Alice 57, et Meggie-Sue.**_

_**Ah oui, et aussi à ceux qui ont mis des alertes story. **_

_**Des bisous ! Mon Dieu, vous êtes géniaux ! Merci, merci !**_

_**Haha !**_

_**Clau.**_

* * *

_Chapitre II : Un -zéro, un-un._

Je m'éveillais, toute groggy de la journée d'hier et m'étira longuement, profitant au maximum du matelas confortable et immense.  
Sur la pointe des pieds, je me glissais dans la salle de bain qu'Alice avait bel et bien réservée pour nous deux, et pris une douche rapide, avant de descendre dans la cuisine.

Personne.

Une porte claqua, à l'étage, et des pas précipités dans les escaliers m'indiquèrent qu'un Cullen -ils n'étaient donc pas tous morts- était réveillé. Une tête brune et hilare apparut dans mon champ de vision.

« Hello, Bella ! Bien dormi ?

Emmett... » fis-je, les yeux plissés.

Il tenta de jouer l'innocent, mais une lueur maligne brillait dans ses yeux foncés. Je soutins son regard un instant et m'avoua vaincue quand il baissa la tête, piteux. Ce gosse savait manipuler les gens avec son air de chien battu.

« Bon. Je te pardonne si tu m'aides à préparer le petit-dèj. Ça te va ? »

_Tu es faible.  
__Je sais. Mais regarde, il est trop trognon avec sa petite lèvre qui tremblote._

Emmett m'adressa un grand sourire, je remarquais un mot, laissé sur le plan de travail.

_« Bella,  
__J'espère que ta première nuit chez nous c'est bien passée. Je suis allée faire quelques courses avec Alice, ce matin, -_je m'interrogeais subitement sur l'heure, et le four dernier cri me renseigna 9h25, Bravo, Bella. Te lever après tes patrons. Charlie ne serait pas content. -_nous déjeunons en ville et Carlisle à l'hôpital. Si jamais Edward pointe le bout de son nez (il m'a dit hier soir qu'il ne mangeait pas à la maison ce midi, mais...), ne lui fait pas à manger, occupe-toi seulement d'Emmett, ça lui fera les pieds. - Je pense que nous reviendrons dans la soirée, et nous rapporterons de quoi manger. Appelle-moi en cas de problème._

_Bonne journée, Esmée. **Et Alice. **»_

A la différence d'écriture -l'une douce, fine un peu ronde, et l'autre, aussi fine mais plus nerveuse, je devinait qu'Alice avait rajouté son nom sur le mot de sa mère.  
_Adorable._

Je me tournais vers Emmett, qui s'approchait discrètement d'un placard, sur la pointe des pieds, un air concentré sur son visage d'enfant. Il sursauta, et me retourna un sourire angélique en posant la jambe qu'il avait soulevé précautionneusement sur le carrelage gris.  
Une vague de soupçons s'empara de moi, mais je me retins de le suspendre par les pieds pour savoir ce qu'il manigançait. Je suis sûre qu'il n'aurait rien dit, de toute façon.  
Je secoua la tête de dérision, et me pencha vers lui, lorsqu'il grimpait sur un tabouret de bar, de l'autre coté du plan de travail.

« Que dirais-tu de manger des crêpes, ce matin ?» proposais-je, sur un ton conspirateur -venu d'on-ne-sait-où, mais qui visiblement, lui plut.

Il écarquilla les yeux de surprise, m'offrit un autre de ses sourires gigantesques et se pourlécha les babines.

« Tu m'prends par les sentiments, Bella ! »

Il nous fallu quasiment une demie-heure pour préparer la pâte, - une battue à la farine et au saladier avait d'ailleurs été organisée- et je fis sauter la première crêpe sous l'oeil gourmand et attentif d'Emmett.

Le reste de la matinée fut consacré à ranger-enfin- mes affaires dans les placards, et à écouter Emmett me raconter mille et une anecdotes amusantes sur n'importe quel sujet qui lui traversait l'esprit. Autant dire qu'il n'arrêta pas de parler jusqu'à midi.

« Ah, oui, oh, et je me souviens aussi qu'un jour, dans la cour, Rose a giflé Nathan tellement fort que ça a fait tomber sa dent branlante ! »-grand éclat de rire.

Le nom de Rose revint plusieurs fois dans son monologue. Attendrie, je lui demandais d'une voix que j'espérais douce et gentille.

« C'est ton amoureuse, Rose ? »

Il me jeta un regard étrange, à la limite de l'effarement devant une telle stupidité orale de ma part.

« Rose ? Mon amoureuse ? Tu déconnes, Bella, c'est mon meilleur pote ! »

Je bloquais un instant sur sa frimousse illuminée.

« Ben, ouais, elle est dans ma classe. C'est une nouvelle, mais le premier jour, elle a refusé de jouer à la poupée avec les chouineuses et est venue jouer au basket avec nous, depuis, c'est mon meilleur ami.

- Tu veux dire _ta_ meilleure amie, Emmett. » le repris-je.

Il haussa les épaules en souriant.

« On va manger, Bella ? »

Nous nous installâmes dans la cuisine, Emmett assis sur le plan de travail, pendant que je faisais cuire des steaks, faute d'idée originale.

« Tourne la salade, si tu veux. » lançais-je, cachant mon sourire et devinant le sien.

En quelques heures, j'avais compris comment canaliser son énergie détonante. L'occuper. Tout le temps. Et lui, ravi ne se faisait pas prier.

Il se battait avec le film plastique et je mettais les assiettes au lave-vaisselle quand la porte d'entrée claqua doucement.  
Emmett fronça les sourcils, et posa un doigt sur sa bouche, m'intimant le silence, l'air conspirateur.  
Je secouais la tête de droite à gauche, mais il pouffa et sortit un truc coloré de sa poche.  
Un ballon ? Il enfonça le robinet dans l'embout du ballon et le remplit en quelques secondes avant de faire un noeud avec une agilité déconcertante que je vins à envier.

_Envier un gosse, Bella, c'est mal._

« Pas-de-bombe-à-eau-Emmett ! » sifflais-je, le plus bas possible.

On entendit clairement des clefs tinter en se posant sur un meuble dans le hall, des pas,leur écho, et un grognement.  
L'inconnu se dirigeait vers la cuisine.  
Emmett me lança un clin d'oeil espiègle, et se cacha dans l'ombre du frigo.  
Je lui fis les gros yeux, mais il était trop concentré sur sa farce et ne me vit pas.

Edward s'arrêta quand il croisa mon regard.  
_Oh, merde, pourquoi lui ?_

« Où est Emmett ? Attaqua t-il, les yeux plissés.

- En haut. Il...cherche un truc pour.- j'attendais l'intervention du gamin, qui ne venait décidément pas-

- Ouais. Je voulais m'excuser pour hier soir ».

Je souris, ce n'était pas la première fois que j'entendais ça aujourd'hui, néanmoins le grand Cullen s'en sortirai moins bien que le petit, question d'orgueil. _Stupide. _Un ricanement sarcastique s'échappa d'entre mes lèvres, mais je ne répondis pas.

Emmett, caché derrière Edward, s'avança à pas de loup, un bout de la langue coincé entre les lèvres.

J'évitais de le regarder pour ne pas alerter _l'autre_, mais mes yeux faisant frénétiquement l'aller-retour confirmèrent ses soupçons.

Il me jeta une oeillade inquiète, genre- elle est complètement folle, hein ?- puis se retourna.

Emmett, les bras levés se stoppa dans la projection de ce truc plein d'eau sur Edward, les yeux écarquillés, la bouche étirée en un sourire qui se voulait innocent.

L'instant sembla durer une éternité.

Le garçon soupira bruyamment, et baissa ses bras-et sa tête vers le sol. J'attendais la superbe moue de chien battu qui me faisait fondre.

Mais non.

Abattant un as sortit de sa manche de tricheur, Emmett ouvrit la bouche.

« C'est pas moi, Ed', c'est Bella, elle voulait se venger ! »

_Petite vermine._

Edward se tourna vers moi, la mine partagée entre l'amusement, la colère et l'incrédulité.

Ma bouche forma un « o » de surprise et son regard vert happa le mien.

Ses pupilles se dilatèrent et un cri aigu -presque risible s'échappe d'entre ses lèvres.

Emmett me jeta une oeillade hilare et fière, puis détalla, riant comme un dément.

La belle chemise bleue d'Edward était trempée.

Il grommela une menace inintelligible puis se tourna de nouveau en ma direction, meurtrier.

Je me rendis compte que je reculais lorsque mes reins m'élancèrent brusquement, et pour cause : j'étais rentrée dans les piques d'une fourchette qui dépassaient de l'évier-plein de vaisselle, d'ailleurs.

Il commença à déboutonner sa chemise, les gestes nerveux et le souffle un peu bruyant.

« Tu veux bien te déshabiller ailleurs, Cullen ? Te voir torse nu me donne la gerbe. »

Attendez. C'est moi qui ait dit ça ?

Je lui jeta immédiatement un regard d'excuse- _oh oui, pardon !_- mais vis que la bombe avait déjà explosé. _Mais quelle conne !_

Hum. Cette flamme de haine dans ces yeux. _Sexy._

« Depuis quand te permets-tu une aussi grande familiarité ? »

Je ne trouva rien de spirituel à répondre, et il s'en fut, le menton pointé vers le haut, le regard fier de sa victoire.

Bizarrement, son attitude puérile me rassura. Il avait répondu à ma provocation avec un calme effrayant, mais sa nature arrogante ayant reprit le dessus, il susurra, avant de passer la porte;

« Cullen I – Swan 0. »

Il redescendit, un quart d'heure plus tard, pendant que je faisais la vaisselle. Emmett regardait un dessin animé.

Tout était tranquille, et je sentis ma bulle de calme éclater lorsqu'il pénétra dans la pièce, ce sourire en coin toujours plaqué sur le visage.

Je l'écouta ouvrir l'une des portes du frigo, attraper quelque chose, le poser sur le bar. Mes gestes étaient mécaniques, au ralenti, toute concentrée sur ce qu'il faisait, et je priais pour qu'il ne me regarde pas. Je ne voulais pas qu'il sache que je l'épiais. Ses pas se rapprochèrent de moi, son bras me frôla, un instant, involontairement, sans doute mais je frissonnais à ce contact.

_Bella, quelle idiote impulsive et fleur bleue tu fais, ma fille !_

Je cessa tout mouvement, mais conservais les yeux sur l'éponge pleine de mousse- _tiens c'est dingue le nombre de bulles dans la mousse du Paic ! Parfum brute de ...-musc, sous-bois, pluie- non ! De citron. Le Paic vaisselle au citron -Seigneur venez m'aidez, ce type sent diaboliquement bon !_ Mais il se recula quand ses mains attrapèrent un bol dans le placard au-dessus de ma tête.

Autre exploration de placard, bruit de tiroir qu'on pousse.

Je me retourna, libérant enfin l'impulsion que me tiraillaient depuis des lustres.

Il mangeait des Frosties.

Aux environs de une heure et demi.

Je me raclais la gorge.

Aucune réaction.

Bon, il fallait que je me rattrape.

_Gentille, Bella._

« Je peux te faire cuire un steak, si tu veux. Il en reste un, et il y a de la salade.

- T'es serviable maintenant ? » cracha t-il en haussant un sourcil, et je me mordis la langue pour ne pas lui arracher les yeux. Et là, l'illumination :

« Je croyais qu'on était pas assez _familier_ pour s'autoriser sarcasmes et autres remarques désobligeante. »

Sincèrement, pour moi, je tenais _la_ réplique. Celle qui ne souffrait d'aucune réponse, coupait le sifflet de votre adversaire, le jetait par terre et démontrait votre intelligence supérieure en matière de répartie. Je le voyais déjà au tapis, le nez en sang, l'air déboussolé de celui qui perd la couronne.

Son sourire suffisant s'élargit.

« Bah, tu sais, je disais ça pour toi, moi je t'ai déjà vu en culotte. Et quelle culotte !»

Ce petit con arrogant me foutait les nerfs en pelotes !

La sonnette me sauva.

Lui et moi nous regardâmes.

« Je ne suis pas la bonne » éructais-je.

« Je n'attends personne. »

« Va ouvrir ! » intimions-nous en même temps.

Je ris, d'un coup. Je riais souvent dans les situations dangereuses pour mon équilibre mental.

Nerveusement et sèchement, mais au moins, j'évacuais.

Je rigolais, et ça allait mieux.

Je revins à lui, détendue et amusée de son air stupidement énervé.

Il y eut comme une lueur de défi dans ses yeux et il regarda en direction de la porte, tandis que l'on s'acharnait toujours vers sur la sonnette.

Je n'attendis pas que son regard se fut ancré dans le mien pour bondir hors de la cuisine, comme une gamine, me précipitant pour ouvrir la première. J'eus un gros doute quand à l'interprétation de la lumière dans ses yeux mais je l'entendis pousser un juron derrière moi et se ruer à ma suite.  
Pieds nus, je glissais pas mal sur le parquet, puis sur le carrelage, manqua de m'étaler une ou deux fois, et m'autorisa un coup d'oeil en arrière.

Toute trace de colère avait disparu de son visage, et, il était d'une manière différente absolument beau. Ses yeux verts, rieurs et allumés, le pli de contrariété-parce que je gagnerai- entre ses sourcils était le reste d'une moue enfantine et boudeuse qu'il avait du aborder souvent, son sourire rendu féroce par la pointe d'une canine qui piquait sa lèvre inférieure. Ses cheveux encore humides de la douche étaient plus sauvages, retombant ça et là dans un désordre adorable de mèches cuivres, brunes et châtains. Son corps long et fin, dans une position étrange – il venait de se sauver d'une belle gamelle- clamait la sensualité et la puissance contenue, la violence apprivoisée au profit des mots perfides. Il vit que je le détaillais, et prenant un air enjôleur, il ralenti sa course...avant de bondir sur moi.

Ses grandes mains froides me tirèrent brusquement en arrière, au niveau de la taille, je tempêtais pour me débattre, mais finalement il me dépassa, moqueur et abaissa la poignée d'un air solennel pour ouvrir la porte.

Je me figea.

Derrière son épaule parfaite – je me demandais brièvement comment lui expliquer si je cédais à ma pulsion, à savoir mordre dedans- une bande de gamins. Non, une horde, ils étaient au moins dix, une petite blonde aux airs angéliques en tête.

Edward se retourna vers moi, paniqué.

Je levais les yeux au ciel devant sa lâcheté et Emmett nous dépassa en courant.

Avant de refermer la porte, il nous regarda, en papillonnant des yeux.

« On va jouer dehors ! »

La porte claqua avec enthousiasme.

Je soupirais, me résignant à mon sort de surveillance, et m'apprêtant à les suivre quand il me retint par le bras.

« J'ai bien envie d'un steak, finalement ». devant mon air hésitant, il ajouta « Allez, tu peux les surveiller de la cuisine, ils sont dans la cabane. »

Je me dégageais, fit mine de réfléchir pour l'agacer un peu et acceptait finalement de le nourrir.

« Tu reprends les cours quand ? » dit-il, sur un ton badin, brisant le silence.

Je retournais la viande avant de lui répondre, un brin trop sèche.

« La semaine prochaine. Pourquoi ?

- Pour faire la conversation, mais si ça t'emmerde autant, tu n'es pas obligée de répondre ! »

Je retins un sourire. La sécheresse de mon ton l'avait fait démarrer au quart de tour, et ça me réjouissais.

« Ça va, ça va. Tu t'es levé du pied gauche, Cullen ? »

Un grognement me répondit. Il replongea sa cuillère dans les céréales détrempées, un tantinet agacé.

« Ecoute, Swan, je ne sais pas ce qu'il t'arr-

- Mange ton steak, mon grand » coupais-je, maternelle, lui collant l'assiette sous le nez.

Il me regarda, indigné. Je vis les jointures des ses doigts blanchir autour de sa fourchette.

Je me forçais à contenir ma jubilation dans un petit sourire satisfait, mais intérieurement je lui hurlais mon contentement au visage.

Il repoussa son assiette.

« Goûte.

- Pardon ?

- Ta stupidité fait partie de toi, tu ne peux pas t'en débarrasser par un simple « pardon »... Néanmoins - il leva la main d'un geste supérieur, pour me faire taire- Néanmoins, disais-je, je consens à répéter : Goûte. Le. Steak. En. Première.

- Tu veux jouer à l'oisillon Cullen ? Je mâche, j'avale -lueur perverse dans son regard- je digère un peu et je te fourre le tout dans le bec ? T'as peur que ce soit trop cuit pour tes petites dents sensibles ?

- Qui me dit que tu n'y as pas mis un peu de cyanure, hein ? »continua t-il, les yeux plissés par le soupçon.

Mes épaules tressautèrent sous la vague d'hilarité qui enfla dans mon esprit, mais il ne le vit pas. Je décidais de rentrer dans son jeu, et repris, dans un murmure.

« Tu sais, Cullen -je me penchais vers lui, volontairement provocante et il loucha trois secondes sur mes seins- je crois que...-je m'arrêtais, jouant à celle qui perd son souffle- je crois que...tu regardes trop de films. »

Il se leva avec brusquerie et sans un regard pour moi quitta la cuisine, vexé comme un pou.

Je souffla dans un petit rire, fière de moi.

« Un-un ».

Les amis d'Emmett étaient tous partis, sauf un, une plutôt, et j'entendais leurs chuchotis et leurs rires provenant du salon, tandis que je lisais, assise sur le plan de travail.

Dix-huit heures sonnèrent et quelques minutes plus tard, quelqu'un sonnait à la porte.

J'y allais, calmement cette fois, et ouvrit sur une femme blonde, superbe et voluptueuse, un sourire poli sur les lèvres-qui s'évanouit quand elle ne me reconnu pas.

_Pétasse._

Je me retournais, un peu gauche face à la mère sophistiquée, et appelais Emmett.

Aucune réponse.

Je gueulais franchement et elle se tortilla, mal à l'aise devant ma brusquerie. Je ricanai intérieurement.

« Je vais aller les chercher, ils doivent faire semblant de dormir, je faisais ça quand j'étais petite... Vous voulez boire quelque chose ? »

Elle refusa d'un air pincé et j'haussa les épaules.

Ils étaient couchés l'un à coté de l'autre, sur le ventre, les jambes relevées. Ils me virent arriver et firent de nouveau les endormis.

« Hum. Euh ? Rose ? Ta mère est là. »

Je m'aperçus alors de la disparition des délicates et innocentes petites nattes blondes, au profit d'une cascade épaisse et dorée, piquée de feuilles et de brindilles.

_Merde._

« Rose, viens là, on va jouer à un jeu ! » soufflais-je, à demie morte de panique.

La concernée ouvrit un oeil bleu lagon, se redressa légèrement sur les coups et fronça les sourcils.

Je lui fis un signe de la main pour qu'elle se lève _fissa_, assorti aux gros yeux, et elle mit un coup de coude à Emmett pour qu'il se lève aussi.

Ils trottinèrent jusqu'à moi, Emmett en se frottant les côtes.

« Ecoutez-vous deux, je vous propose une mission : Em', va discuter avec la maman de Rose, raconte n'importe quoi – non, ne raconte pas n'importe quoi, parle lui de...euh...son métier ! Dis que tu veux faire ce qu'elle fait et renseigne toi, il faut que tu l'occupes en fait. Bon, et toi, Rose, tu viens dans la salle d'eau avec moi, pour te débarbouiller.

- Euh... Bella ? La maman de Rose, elle est mannequin.

- Et alors ? »

Je lui souris, hilare et excitée comme une puce, avant d'attraper la petite fille par la main et de nous enfuir en courant.

Je grimpais l'escalier en courant, Rose dans les bras et fonçais à la salle de bain.

Fermée.

J'écoutais chantonner à l'intérieur. Edward ?

« Sors de là dedans, j'ai une mission à remplir !

- ...

- Edward ! C'est une question de vie ou de mort ! Ouvre !

- Je gagne quoi, en échange ?

- Espèce d'idiot ! Ouvre !

- ...

- Une pipe ! Allez bordel dégage de là ! »

_Une pipe ? Mais t'es tombée sur la tête Bella ?_

_Oh ça va, hein._

La porte s'ouvrit à la volée, sur un Edward torse nu -je déglutis avec difficulté, et plein de mousse à raser sur le visage. J'eus très envie de lui faire ravaler son sourire suffisant à coup de pelle, mais je me retins et m'engouffrais à l'intérieur, verrouillant la porte.

Bon.

La petite m'observait, pas nerveuse pour un sou, un gentil sourire sur les lèvres et ses grands yeux bleu calmes et un peu ensommeillés.

J'entrepris de lui laver les mains, et de retirer les trucs végétaux de ces cheveux, défis ma couette et utilisais l'élastique pour nouer les cheveux de Rose.

J'observais le résultat.

Ça irait, pour peut qu'on ne fasse pas trop attention aux genoux de son pantacourt noir.

Je lui souris, et nous descendîmes au rez-de-chaussé.

Emmett était en grande conversation avec la mère de la gamine, qui s'esclaffait toutes les deux minutes.

J'arrivais en souriant de toutes mes dents, et fis passer la petite main par la porte, avec la gosse accrochée au bout, soudainement tristounette.

« Je pense qu'ils vont bien dormir cette nuit.» souriais-je, devant le bâillement de la petite blonde.

L'autre ne dit rien et me salua assez sèchement, avant de déguerpir.

Emmett se tourna vers moi, son sourire hypocrite encore accroché au visage, et déclara avec emphase « qu'il se retirait dans ses appartements afin de goûter au repos quelques menus instants. »

Je rigolais encore en retournant dans la cuisine.

Alice et Esmée débarquèrent, chargée de sacs -vêtements, chaussures, accessoires, et produits de beauté- et Carlisle les suivit, dix minutes après.

Les filles avaient rapporté du chinois, et nous nous mirent tous à table, dans un joyeux brouhaha.

« La prochaine fois, Bella, on t'emmène, me glissa Alice.

- Bah, tu sais, moi et le shopping... »

Edward débarqua peu après et je fis soigneusement attention à ne pas croiser son regard. Il s'assit face à moi, et se mit à discuter avec Emmett.

Bien sûr, celui-ci raconta l'épisode « occupe-la-mère-de-Rosalie-pendant-que-je-me-bats-pour-la-nettoyer-un-peu. »

Esmée souriait et plusieurs fois Carlisle s'étouffa dans son verre d'eau, quand l'éclat de rire se faisait trop difficile à contenir.

Il faut avouer qu'Emmett tournait les choses-sans trop en rajouter finalement, mais avec un humour déconcertant pour un enfant de sept ans.

Je fus obliger d'insister un peu pour qu'ils restent à table pendant que je débarrassais- enfin jetais les cartons à la poubelle.

Je lisais la composition des nems – il faut toujours lire les étiquettes- quand un raclement de gorge me fit sursauter.

Nonchalamment appuyé contre le bar, Edward me fixait, les yeux brûlants.

Mon coeur battit légèrement _-et stupidement_- plus rapidement, et ma respiration se bloquait un peu dans ma gorge sèche.

Jouant l'assurance détachée, je jetais l'emballage en carton et me planta devant lui, l'interrogea d'un signe de tête, moue étonnée à l'appui.

Le silence était épais et tendu, mais ni lui ni moi n'osions le briser. Combien de temps nous restâmes à nous fixer, vindicatifs pour une offense qui n'existait que parce que l'on le voulait bien ?

Son portable se mit à vibrer dans sa poche.

Je me sauvais alors qu'il décrochait : " Tanya ? mon amour tu m'emmerdes là. "

Je pouffais en m'asseyant à table et écouta Alice me décrire une robe a-do-ra-ble qu'elle m'avait acheté en guise de cadeau de bienvenue...

* * *

Alors ? Cela vous plait-il toujours autant ?

A suivre !


	3. Chapter III

_Merci à ceux qui lisent et/ou commentent, je vous adore !_

_Bien, un peu d'action dans ce chapitre..._

_Bises, Clau !_

* * *

Le lendemain, je lus toute matinée avec Alice, au soleil, pendant qu'Esmée faisait de la cuisine -elle m'en avait chassée- avec Emmett. Sur les coups de midi, le temps vira à l'orage et la pluie interdit toute activité extérieure. (Même si certains semblaient très emballés par une bataille de boue..)

Il faut donc décidé de faire une « aprèm-cinéma » ; une vieille habitude des Cullen : une fois par mois, Alice et Emmett -et autrefois Edward- s'enfermaient dans la « salle télé » et regardaient des films jusqu'au soir.J'eus droit à une saison des _Simpsons –_ Emmett, puis le deuxième volet de _Pirates des Caraïbes_- Alice, laquelle piaffait d'impatience pour voir la scène où Jack et Elizabeth s'embrassent comme des perdus.

Emmett insista pour enchaîner sur _Le Seigneur des Anneaux _mais Esmée me sauva, en brandissant l'excuse du repas.

Spaghetti fraîches, bolognaise maison -et _tutti quanti._

J'appris que la famille avait prévu de partir une journée en randonnée, et malgré les suppliques d'Alice, les encouragements d'Emmett et les multiples propositions de Carlisle et d'Esmée, je refusais de les accompagner.  
D'une part parce que j'avais prévu une « mission ménage » et d'autre part parce que je n'étais pas particulièrement fan de la marche à pied. Jacob m'y avait un jour traînée de force et j'avais réussi à me fouler le poignet à peine arrivée sur le sentier-maudites branches !  
Donc, non.

Je partis me coucher en même temps qu'Alice, et en profita pour satisfaire les questions qui m'occupaient l'esprit depuis le matin.

« Hey, Alice, -la tentative de ton détaché sonna horriblement faux- c'est normal que ton cousin ne prévienne jamais de sa présence ou de son absence ? Enfin, je veux dire ta mère doit en avoir ras-le bol...pour...euh... la bouffe, je veux dire. »

Ouh, la menteuse. Mon excuse était pitoyable, et si elle le remarqua, je ne le vis pas.

A vrai dire, Edward avait été absent toute la journée, et vraisemblablement, ça me posait problème.  
Et puis, la veille, dans la cuisine...

La moue d'Alice me fit rougir légèrement. « Tu caches quelque chose, je ne suis pas dupe, mais je te laisse tranquille. Pour l'instant. »

« Bah, ça lui arrive parfois. Je crois qu'il fêtait quelque chose avec des amis...au fait, tu ne veux vraiment pas venir demain ?»

Elle sourit avec douceur à mon regard excédé, et me souhaita bonne nuit, me laissant seule avec mes pensées.

Je décidais qu'il me fallait un peu d'air -et puis je n'étais pas vraiment fatiguée avec la journée de flemmarde que je venais de passer.  
La terrasse offrait une vue magnifique sur le terrain, seulement éclairé par la lumière jaune qui traversait les baies vitrées du rez-de-chaussé, et délicatement rafraîchie par un vent léger. Les insectes chantaient pour leurs belles, et la Lune, pleine et brillante conversait gentillement avec les étoiles.  
Je fouillais mes poches à la recherche d'un briquet et alluma la cigarette qui me démangeait depuis des lustres.  
La nicotine calmait mes nerfs. Et bousillait mes poumons, je sais.

Edward était un putain de sale gosse. Colérique, impoli, ingrat, méchant, exécrable et lunatique. Il aimait jouer avec les nerfs des autres, et il fallait constamment jongler avec ses humeurs – qui changeaient au gré du vent- pour rester dans ses bonnes grâces.

Son attitude me révulsait et pourtant !, il m'attirait, indéniablement.  
Physiquement d'abord- comment ne pas l'être ?, et puis, comme beaucoup d'autres, j'ai toujours eu un penchant pour _le mauvais garçon._

J'avais tendance à tout analyser et de là, à me monter des films toute seule, donc tout doux, avec les suppositions...d'autant que ne savais pas comment prendre son attitude avec moi...

La première fois, il avait été plutôt gentil -quoiqu'un peu choqué -j'étais en culotte dans sa chambre, et nous ne nous connaissions pas.  
Et puis Tanya-longues-jambes s'était ramenée et il avait viré « glaçon ».  
Ensuite, il avait entamé le jeu de la provocation, je n'avais pas marché- non j'avais couru. Et comme une dératée. Mais, quoi ? Peut-on prétendre connaître quelqu'un après quelques heures passées ensemble seulement ?

Avais-je imaginé la 'tension' qui s'installait quand nous étions seuls ? Quand nous avions fait la course, ou hier, dans la cuisine, il semblait aussi emballé que moi.  
- Non ?

Et puis quand bien même, il y aurait attirance réciproque, quelle tournure cela prendrait-il ? Une relation sérieuse ? Ou bien l'occasion pour lui d'affirmer son ascendance sur la Terre entière – et sur moi, à forciori.

Je savais qu'il était avec Tanya, donc techniquement pas célibataire.  
Même s'il ne l'aimait pas, ou du moins d'une bien étrange manière.

Mon regard croisa celui de mon reflet dans la baie vitrée.

Je me détaillais.

Mes pupilles marrons n'étaient pas particulièrement expressives, ni très grandes. Assez banales, en somme.  
J'aimais par contre les reflets roux de mes cheveux châtains foncés, le problème était que je n'en prenais pas soin, et mon reflet me renvoya un sourire de dérision à la vue de la queue de cheval faite à la va-vite.  
La lumière argentée de la lune exacerbait la pâleur presque blafarde de ma peau. Mais je savais qu'au soleil mon visage blanc et pâlot donnait l'impression que j'étais tombée dans un sac de farine.  
Mes traits n'avaient rien de particulier, si ce n'est le nez, droit et un peu pointu de ma mère et les lèvres pleines et quand même bien dessinées de mon père. Un grain de beauté à coté de l'oeil gauche.  
J'avais les pommettes un peu haut placées, mais cela accentuait le creux de mes joues – qui rougissaient facilement, et je détestais ça.  
Des années de torture orthodontiques m'avaient redressées les dents, et j'avais pu acquérir un sourire droit et blanc, dont j'étais relativement fière- enfin, jusqu'à ce que je rencontre celui d'Edward.  
Ma silhouette était assez banale, et je m'y étais faite. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi mes clavicules et mes ilions ressortaient sous ma peau diaphane et _à contrario_, pourquoi la cellulite grignotait la moitié de mes fesses.- J'exagère un peu, d'accord. J'aimais mes seins, par contre. Ronds et haut-perchés, d'une taille acceptable.  
J'avais pris l'habitude de rentrer un peu le ventre, et en dessous d'une légère couche de graisse, mes abdominaux étaient en béton armé. En retenant un peu mon souffle, j'avais le ventre plat, donc.  
J'aimais secrètement la cambrure de mes reins, mais pas vraiment le fait que je n'arrivais pas à rentrer dans la plupart des pantalons que j'essayais – deux fois trop grands à la taille et trop petits sur les cuisses.  
Mes mollets étaient particulièrement courts et ronds, j'évitais les slims, donc. Je savais qu'une paire de talons hauts m'aiderait à en affiner le galbe, mais ma maladresse m'interdisait ce genre d'expérience.  
J'avais les doigts des italiens, courts et épais, - ma grand-mère maternelle avait soi-disant un ancêtre italien- et mes ongles rongés étaient peints en violet flashy par Alice.

Aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître, le fait de venir d'une petite ville perdue et pluvieuse de l'état de Washington m'avait préservé des affres de l'auto-flagellation féminine. Ou peut-être le fait que mes fréquentations des quinze premières années de ma vie ont étés presque entièrement masculines. Je ne passais pas mon temps à chercher un morceau de chair disgracieux inexistant sur ma taille ou autre dès que je croisais un miroir, une vitrine, ou la vitre d'une auto.

Je n'avais pas le sens inné de la mode – d'autant que ma mère avait des préférences vestimentaires disons...étranges, mais j'arrivais à me débrouiller. Des jeans droits, taille haute et foncés, quasi-exclusivement pour le bas. Je m'autorisais plus de liberté pour les hauts, en revanche.  
Dernièrement, je m'étais acheté une robe, mais elle dépérissait sur un cintre, dans la penderie.

Je ne déclenchais pas d'émeute en sortant en ville, mais parfois, on m'adressait un sourire ou un regard insistant. Dans les bons jours.  
Je n'étais pas un canon, et n'en serais jamais un mais je savais que j'avais, disons, un peu de...charme, et que mon caractère piquant et un poil déluré attirait.

Mais je pris conscience que si je voulais Edward, ça ne suffirait pas.  
Et que je devrais en jouer _en finesse_, et pour cela, museler mon impulsivité.  
Mon reflet se mordit les lèvres.  
« Ouais, lui-lançais-je. Ça ne va pas être facile... »

* * *

Mon réveil me tira des limbes du sommeil et je sautais sur me pieds, énergique.  
Je m'interdis de filer sous la douche- puisque je devrais me salir pendant que je faisais le ménage, enfilais un short délavé en coton et un débardeur que je devais porter au temps du lycée.  
En débarquant dans la cuisine, je remarquais quelque chose d'étrange.

Mes pas _croustillaient. _Les céréales. Emmet m'avait écrit un « bonjour ! » en Miel Pops sur le sol.  
Trop cool.

Je débarrassais la table, en grignotant une tartine de confiture d'abricots, puis courut chercher mon iPod dans ma chambre, le réglant au volume maximum sur une musique dynamique et entraînante.

Bientôt, je fus attelée aux taches ménagères.  
Ranger. Faire la poussière. Mettre les chaises sur la table. Secouer le tapis de l'entrée dehors.  
Je laissais la porte ouverte et fis courant d'air avec la baie vitrée du salon.  
Ensuite, l'aspirateur.  
Puis, laver.

Je me déhanchais sur _Womanizer_ – pas que j'apprécie la chanteuse, mais le rythme effréné me permettait d'aller vite et de ne pas penser à ce que je faisais, si bien que je ne vis pas le visiteur qui m'observait, depuis l'entrée.

Le poids de son regard du me faire lever les yeux, et je fis tomber mon balai-serpillière sous le choc quand mes yeux croisèrent les siens.  
Il m'offrit un sourire d'excuse et franchit le seuil de la maison, pour s'approcher de moi, les lèvres remuantes, et l'attitude pacifiste, mains écartées, avants-bras pliés.

Seulement, le carrelage était humide et donc glissant, et il se retrouva sur les quatre fers en l'air avant que j'ai pu dire « ouf ».  
J'arrachais les écouteurs de mes oreilles et déposait mon baladeur sur le bar avant d'aller jusqu'à lui, sur les pointes des pieds pour ne pas subir le même sort.

Il riait.

Il se releva prestement, je sentis son regard glisser discrètement le long de mon corps – je ne le blâmais pas, car je fis de même.

Une trentaine d'années, peut-être moins, il était grand, très grand, plus qu'Edward, je pense, et un peu dégingandé. Ses dents blanches ressortaient avec force sur sa peau d'ébène. L'incongruité de la situation me faisait dérailler un peu et je remarquais des détails anodins et dans un ordre aléatoire. Les paumes de ses mains avaient une teinte plus claire, tirant sur le caramel. Ses lèvres pleines et sombres devenant plus rosées à l'intérieur, dans un dégradé de carnation original et tentant. Les longs cils noirs qui ourlaient ses grands yeux sombres, et qui projetaient des ombres sur ses joues.  
Il avait le crâne rasé. Ses ongles étaient bien entretenus. Son pantalon clair-un peu démodé impeccablement repassé.

Dans une posture assez étrange, feignant la décontraction, il semblait se retenir de s'uriner dessus, et se tordait les mains à s'en briser les articulations.

« Euh... Je. -il rit de nouveau- comment dire...j'ai une panne...enfin, non ! Je veux dire _ma voiture_ est en panne, alors je me demandais si vous pouviez me prêter votre téléphone, parce que ma batterie est vide et...euh... »

Sa voix était atrocement douce et veloutée, basse et agréable. Mais ses constants bredouillements étaient ...disons qu'ils rompaient le charme.

Je fixais de nouveau ses mains qui bougeaient toutes seules, au fil de ses paroles et frissonnais. Ses doigts longs et fins donnaient envie de...

_Bella !  
__Quoi ? On peut rêver non ?_

« Oui-oui, bien sûr ! Euh. Je ne sais où est le téléphone, mais...je vais vous prêter mon portable. »

Il sourit de nouveau.  
Il était mignon, dans son genre mais ne le savait visiblement pas, puisqu'il s'autorisait à arborer un sourire gentil qui lui donnait un air un peu niais, je dois l'avouer.

Je partis à la recherche de mon téléphone. Je trouva finalement celui des Cullen, et retourna à mon visiteur, qui, comme moi le jour de mon arrivée, observait les lieux avec admiration.

Je me raclais la gorge et il revint à moi.

« Vous avez une très jolie maison, si je peux me permettre.

- Je suis la jeune fille au pair, mais je compte monter un stratagème pour me l'approprier... » dis-je, sans réfléchir.

Il me regarda, un peu interloqué, se demandant si c'était du lard ou du cochon.

« Je ne me suis pas présenté, Laurent. » Il me tendit une de ces grandes mains.

« Bella » fis-je, en la serrant.

Il avait les mains moites. Timide ?

Je lui fourra le téléphone entre les mains et fis semblant d'être affairée quelque part dans la cuisine, en l'observant à la dérobée.  
L'horloge du four indiquait midi-dix et je décida de me faire à manger. Une salade de riz, tiens.

« Allô ? Euh...C'est moi, bon, je suis arrivé à Seattle et ma voiture, m'a lâchée en route, et comment dire ? ...- Qu-Quelle est l'adresse...Bella ? »

Je mis un moment à comprendre qu'il s'adressait à moi. Je relevais la tête brusquement et me pris le coin du placard ouvert.

« Aïe, merde ! ...Wisteria Lane... Le 43, je crois »

Il m'adressa un regard inquiet, pendant que je me frottais la tête pour dissiper la douleur.

« J'ai atterrit à Wisteria Lane, le 43. Je suis fauché, et je n'ai plus de batterie, si tu pouvais venir me chercher dès que tu peux...salut. »

Il raccrocha, dépité.

« Tu aimes la salade de riz ? »

Nous déjeunâmes ensemble.

Laurent était architecte, enfin, il avait terminé ses études et avait postulé pour un job à Seattle, dans un cabinet assez connu. Il devait vivre en collocation chez un certain James, ami de longue date.

Il semblait gêné de s'imposer ici, et s'excusait toutes les cinq minutes, malgré le fait que je lui avais assuré qu'il ne _me_ dérangeait pas.

J'avais pensé que les Cullen ne seraient peut-être pas enchantés du fait que j'invite quelqu'un chez eux, mais je ne pouvais décemment le mettre à la porte. J'espérais qu'ils seraient compréhensifs...

Il n'avait pas la communication facile, et à vrai dire je me retenais de parler pour ne pas l'effrayer. Le silence tendu me permettait généralement de sortir un débit assez impressionnant de conneries.

Deux heures sonnèrent, puis, seize minutes plus tard, la sonnette criait à l'agonie.- pour sur, vu l'acharnement du visiteur, elle n'y survivrai pas...

« Voilà la fin de ton calvaire ! » fit-il, en bondissant sur ses pieds pour aller ouvrir.

Je le suivis en trottinant pour ne pas me faire distancer par ses grandes enjambées. J'avais envie de rire à cause de sa démarche assez maladroite dans la précipitation, mais je me retenais, pour ne pas le vexé. Il semblait être quelqu'un de gentil.

Mon sourire s'évanouit quand je vis Edward, à moitié écroulé contre la porte.

Laurent le réceptionna avant qu'il ne s'étale sur le sol, et l'odeur de l'alcool qui emmenait de lui me souleva le coeur.

Je les dirigeais dans le salon, et il déposa Edward à demi-inconscient sur le canapé.

Un bruit de klaxon me fit sursauter, et curieuse, je sortis pour voir de quoi il en retournait.

Un taxi était garé dehors, et le chauffeur fulminait à l'intérieur.

Il ne devait pas avoir payé.

J'avisais le portefeuille d'Edward dans la poche arrière de son jean, et m'en emparais sans plus de cérémonie. Je fis signe à Laurent de me suivre.

Je traversa la pelouse au pas de course.

« Votre pote, là, il me doit 35 dollars ! Et il faillit vomir dans ma caisse !

- Voilà votre argent, et si je vous donne 20 dollars de plus vous pouvez amener mon ami jusqu'à chez lui, s'il vous plaît ?

- Bella, je...

- Ça dépend où il habite, le bonhomme, fit l'autre, revêche mais calmé.

- En centre-ville, c'est très bien...mais...

- Écoutez, vieux, ne me faites pas chier, d'accord ? Je t'en file 20, pour le dérangement et le pourboire, et on n'en parle plus.»

Je fourrais les billets dans la main du conducteur qui s'était tu, et cherchais un morceau de papier dans le portefeuille d'Edward. Des capotes, un permis, des billets, un carte de paiement, des cartes de visites, une carte d'un club. Putain !

« Attendez cinq minutes, je reviens. »

Je courus jusqu'à la maison, jetais un oeil à Edward qui comatait dans le canapé- sur le ventre, la tête dans le vide, un bras qui pendait- et écrivis mon numéro sur un post-it.  
Je revins au taxi et tendais le bout de papier jaune à Laurent, par la vitre ouverte  
Il me sourit, et le taxi démarra en trombe.

Bien. Edward, maintenant.

Il sursauta et grogna quelque chose à propos de sa tête quand je fis claquer la porte d'entrée.  
Je décidais de l'ignorer quand il se mit debout, chancelant, et qu'il m'appela, la voix cassée.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? »

Il me jeta un oeil torve.

« T'es putain de sexy dans ce short, Bella ! »

En d'autre circonstance, le compliment m'aurait fait plaisir mais j'avais juste envie de le frapper, à l'instant présent.

« Ouais. Assied-toi un moment, je vais chercher un truc. »

Redescendue à la cuisine, je le trouvais, en pleine contemplation de ses mains, le teint pâle, presque verdâtre, avachi contre l'évier.

Je mis de l'eau à chauffer, et versais le petit sachet dans l'eau tiède.

« C'est du poison ? » demanda t-il, soupçonneux.

Je levais les yeux au ciel et lui planta une tasse fumante dans les mains. Qu'est-ce qu'il m'emmerde avec ses histoires de poison !

« Un remède de tata Bella, bois, ça te fera du bien. »

Il me regarda une nouvelle fois, les yeux plissés, tituba un instant et vida la tasse d'un trait.  
Il s'ébroua un peu, et ricana.

« Peuh ! Ça marche pas ton truc !

- Attends une seconde...voilà. »

Il s'était violemment retourné vers l'évier et vomissait tripes et boyaux dans un gargouillis dégouttant.  
Edward se releva, la mine défaite mais les yeux brûlants de colère. Je lui souris, satifaite.

« C'était quoi ça ? T'as voulu me tuer ! »

Un nouveau soubresaut gastrique m'évita de répondre.

Je décidais de le laisser décuver tranquille, et de finir ce à quoi j'étais attelée depuis le matin- qui me semblait tellement loin à présent- c'est à dire le ménage. Allez, Bella, encore deux étages.

Je disparu avant qu'il ne reprenne conscience du monde, filais tel le vent , saisissant mon iPod au passage.

La salle de bain nécessita une petite heure rangement, mais je fus assez fière de moi en attaquant les lavabos au produit _biologique et respectueux de l'environnement.  
_Je dansais au rythme de la musique, n'importe comment mais à grands renforts de déhanchés et et secouements de tête, puis mon élastique craqua et mes cheveux s'envolèrent.  
Rock'n'Roll !

Les parois de la douche, maintenant.

J'hésitais un moment, mais j'étais en sueur et une bonne douche n'aurait pas été du luxe. Ni une, ni deux, je me déshabille- mais reste en sous-vêtements, et éponge en main, commence à frotter les parois, tout en secouant mon corps comme une démente.

Et puis, d'un coup, je sentis deux mains froides se poser sur mes hanches, et un corps-masculin- se coller au mien.  
J'hurlais sous la surprise, et me retournais violemment pour faire face à mon agresseur, en lui balançant l'éponge dégoulinante en plein visage.

Efficace.

Je reconnu Edward, qui s'étant reculé un peu précipitement suite à ma tentative de 'défense', manqua de tomber en arrière.

« Mais t'es dingue ? Tu m'as fait super peur ! » gueulais-je.

Il s'essuya le visage, instaurant une distance de sécurité entre nous.  
J'enlevais mes écouteurs, et resta là, les bras ballants, à le toiser. En petite culotte.

_Après tout, c'est lui qui est venu me déranger._

« T'as cru que j'étais un sérial killer ou quoi ? T'es complètement folle, ma parole...

Ouais. Mais t'aurais du me prévenir !

Le but d'une surprise, c'est que le destinataire ne soit pas au courant ! »

Il avait marqué un point, là. Je me tus et croisa les bras sous ma poitrine.

« Qu'est ce que tu voulais ? »

Il sourit, de son sourire en coin si atrocement sexy, s'approcha de moi, la démarche féline, me saisit par les épaules, et me colla à lui, d'autorité. Sa bouche embrassa légèrement mon oreille.

« Bella, Bella...soupira t-il, Tu me dois quelque chose, je crois... »

_Tu voulais une opportunité, Bella...  
__Ouais, mais...  
__Mais quoi ? Fonce ! Tu ne risques rien !_

Je me reculais, doucement pour ne pas qu'il le prenne comme un refus et lui offrit un sourire mutin.  
Néanmoins, mon assurance se décomposa quand je vis l'air triomphant qu'il affichait.

Il...il se foutait de ma gueule ?

Edward éclata de rire devant la mine furax que je devais afficher -ce qui, au passage m'énerva encore plus.

Je lui tourna le dos, et voulu me défouler en frottant cette putain de paroi de douche, mais je ne trouvais plus l'éponge.

Ah, ouais. J'inspirais un bon coup, et le fusilla du regard, avant de chercher l'éponge des yeux.

« C'est ça, que tu cherches, Bella ? » me dit-il, en la brandissant sous mon nez. Évidement quand j'essayais de la lui reprendre, il l'écarta de ma portée, la tenant à bout de bras.

« Cullen, grondais-je, rends-moi ça tout de suite ! »

Il l'agita, le bras tendu, et son tee-shirt gris dévoila un peu de son ventre. J'entr-aperçu un ilion, sous sa peau blanche, et un sillon de poils bruns qui partait de son nombril et se perdait sous l'élastique de son caleçon de marque. _Nom de Dieu !_

Il souriait comme le parfait crétin qu'il était, et semblait _très, très_ fier de lui. Et de l'effet qu'il avait sur moi.

Lui et son ego démesuré susurrèrent : « Allez, viens la chercher... »

Il s'approcha, en roulant dangereusement des hanches, balança l'éponge derrière lui et scella violemment ses lèvres aux miennes.

Mes reins me brûlaient et je perdis le contrôle de moi-même, me laissant entraîner dans l'abîme des baisers d'Edward.

Il s'écarta de moi, pour respirer et il enleva son tee-shirt, révélant son torse de marbre et je gémis- c'était incontrôlable, c'est trucs là- en devinant ses pectoraux, et ses abdominaux sous la pulpe de mes doigts.

Il me mordit les lèvres en me saisissant sans douceur par les cuisses, vacillant un peu sous mon poids- aie-je déjà mentionné que je n'étais pas, pour ainsi dire, légère comme une plume ?- et il m'adossa contre la paroi pleine de mousse.

J'allumais sans faire exprès la douche et il me lâcha, surpris. Nous échangeâmes un regard fièvreux et nous finîmes dans sa chambre.

Intense, exigeant, passionné, infernal, brûlant, dévorant, ardent, avide, bouillonnant, endiablé, enfiévré, frénétique,enflammé, impatient, nerveux, impétueux, incandescent, incendiaire, orageux, volcanique, tumultueux.  
Je sombrais, peu après avoir aperçu les étoiles.

Je me réveilla en sursaut lorsque la porte d'entrée claqua, et que les cris exaltés d'Emmett me firent revenir sur Terre.  
Je regardais autour de moi, fébrile. J'étais seule, et mes vêtements avaient disparu.

La salle de bain !

Je me dépêtrais des draps à la vitesse de la lumière et m'escrimai à ouvrir la porte, quand quelqu'un l'ouvrit à la volée.

Edward.

« Tes affaires sont mouillées, je t'ai ramené quelque chose de ta chambre. Dépêches-toi, ils sont tous en bas.

- Merci. Quelle heure il est ?

- Presque six heures et demi, je crois.

- Putain ! Mais j'ai dormi carrément longtemps, t'aurais du me réveiller !

- Je t'avais fatiguée, chérie. Tu me laisses la revanche ce soir ?»

Je lui mis un petit coup de poing sur le torse, et à mon grand étonnement, il m'embrassa.  
Puis, il me fit un clin d'oeil et disparu.

Je m'adossais contre la porte pour me remémorer les évènements.

1- J'avais couché avec Edward.

2-Il serait même prêt à recommencer.

Et Tanya ?  
_Rien à foutre._

* * *

_And, so ? Je me suis éclatée.  
Laurent, souvenez-vous en ! Il réapparaîtra, gauche comme il est. Gentil, mais un peu crétin, sur les bords, j'avoue que Bella risque de m'exapérer, un peu. M'enfin. Je n'en dis pas plus ! A la prochaine, mes amours._


End file.
